la copine de mon meilleur copain
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno, L'astrologue de Bruges ; minifics :: 1ère vignette : Depuis que Pol s'est entiché de Mieke, Vic se sent délaissé. Mais s'il y réfléchit, a-t-il vraiment le droit de se plaindre ? 2ème : L'histoire de Mieke. 3ème : Une anecdote. MàJ, 4ème : Pol et son amour des filles... et de la photo. ::Pol/Mieke, Vic/Yoko, et quelques autres::
1. duo trio triangle, quadrature du cercle

**Titre :** la copine de mon meilleur copain  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, post-L'Astrologue de Bruges  
**Personnages/Couples :** Vic, Pol ; Pol/Mieke et mention de Vic/Yoko... et si vous regardez sous un certain angle, un brin de Pol/Yoko et de Vic/Pol  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup

**Thèmes :** "rayon de soleil" et "het" pour 31 jours (6 juin 09)  
350 mots

oOo

Le désir exprimé par Pol d'enlever Mieke au passé et de la garder auprès de lui a pris Vic au dépourvu. Au début, il a pris ça comme un caprice, refusant de croire à son sérieux. Pol, cœur d'artichaut notoire, s'entichant d'une fille d'il y a des siècles ! Ça devient bien arriver un jour, mais de là à vouloir faire sa vie avec elle... Pol qui flirte avec toutes les filles qu'il croise sans être jamais sérieux ! Ça n'a pas de sens. Pol qui s'est tellement assombri le jour où il a réalisé à quel point Yoko se rapprochait de Vic, on aurait cru qu'on lui avait piqué son soleil (levant).

Vic réalise brusquement que c'est lui, le premier, qui s'est éloigné. Il n'a pas à se plaindre si son ami, à son tour, veut faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il aura beau invoquer toutes les raisons les plus légitimes du monde, c'est trop tard : Yoko et Monya se sont rangées du côté de Pol. Si elles attestent de son attachement comme légitime, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire taire ses scrupules. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas tenir tête à Yoko et il ne veut surtout pas se fâcher avec Pol.

Et puis il doit bien admettre, une fois revenus dans leur présent et Mieke bien installée dans la vie de Pol, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple passade. Tout le monde peut constater combien il tient à elle et combien elle le lui rend. Ils en seraient presque écœurants, à dégouliner ainsi de tendresse l'un pour l'autre ! Ça n'est pas avec Yoko que Vic aurait droit à de telles démonstrations d'affection ; il doit se contenter d'être là pour elle beaucoup plus discrètement.

Enfin, oui, Mieke en elle-même est une fille bien. Elle rend Pol heureux. Elle ressemble à un rayon de soleil, à un chant d'oiseau, à une brise de printemps. (En tout cas c'est ce que Pol raconte.)  
Et... bah. En fait, ça lui va assez bien, à Pol, cette nouvelle vie. C'est peut-être de cela dont il avait besoin depuis toujours.


	2. Innocent Flower Girl

**Titre** : comme un conte de fées  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno, L'astrologue de Bruges  
**Personnages/Couple** : Mieke(/Pol)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Thèmes** : « le fabuleux destin... », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (5 décembre 09)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 20  
**Nombre de mots** : 333

oOo

Mieke se dit souvent qu'elle a de la chance. Devenue orpheline jeune, dans d'autres conditions, elle aurait pu être placée comme servante, ou connaître un sort plus triste ; heureusement, la position de son oncle Mathias lui permet de vivre heureuse, entourée de ses fleurs. Les faire pousser n'est pas si facile que certains le croient, il faut les soigner, mais elle aime cela, elle aime veiller sur elles, les choisir, les cueillir et les arranger de manière à ce que chacune fasse ressortir la beauté des autres dans les bouquets les plus harmonieux.

À vendre ses bouquets aux gens fortunés, elle côtoie un monde fabuleux. Depuis que maître Van Laet a promis de faire un jour son portrait pour la remercier, en plus du prix payé pour ses fleurs, elle rêve du jour où un riche marchand verra le tableau, en tombera amoureux, la demandera en mariage et fera d'elle une femme heureuse. Son oncle a beau lui répéter que ce ne sont que des rumeurs folles, que des choses pareilles n'arrivent que dans les contes de fées, et que dans la réalité où ils se trouvent, il faut travailler dûr pour gagner son pain, et être méritante pour rencontrer un époux correct, elle préfère continuer à croire à ce beau rêve.

Finalement, sa vie telle qu'elle la concevait s'effondre et lui échappe. Adieu le rêve de rencontrer un prince ou un marchand, adieu le rang de son oncle, adieu son jardin et ses bouquets.  
L'homme dont elle s'éprend et qui la prend dans sa vie n'est pas un prince ni un marchand riche ou pauvre, mais pour ce qui est de faire d'elle une épouse heureuse, elle est comblée.

Pol Pitron, caméraman, gagne bien sa vie... le temps qu'il passe effectivement à tourner des reportages et pas à voyager dans le temps ou dans les étoiles. Assez pour eux deux, en tout cas. Et la vie à laquelle il l'a introduite l'émerveille.  
Finalement, elle l'a eu, son conte de fées, et mieux encore.


	3. d une époque à l autre

**Titre** : les miracles de la science moderne  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Yoko Tsuno, _L'Astrologue de Bruges_  
**Personnages/Couple** : Pol/Mieke  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Roger Leloup

**Prompt** : « Aux yeux de Fuuka c'est de la magie. »  
d'après So Yuyu  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 20  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– C'est de la magie ? demande Mieke, les yeux tout rond ouverts, en voyant s'allumer la gazinière.  
– Non, c'est scientifique, rit Pol.  
– Mais sur quoi ce feu brûle-t-il ?

Le miracle de l'eau chaude et de l'eau froide dans les robinets, elle veut bien y croire. Ça n'est rien de plus qu'un tonneau très grand et elle comprend qu'on puisse chauffer un réservoir. Mais ça !

Pol aimerait bien savoir expliquer : le gaz combustible, comment ça marche...

– Euh, avec des tout petits, petits machins. Y'a pas grand monde qui sait ?


	4. instantanés artistiques ou culturels

**Titre : **Le tour du monde  
**Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages/Couples : **Pol Pitron ; Ingrid, Yoko, Mieke  
**Genre : **adorkable?  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **défi #198, « Culture » pour mf 100 mots  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : _L'Orgue du Diable_, _Aventures électroniques_, _L'astrologue de Bruges_  
**Nombre de mots : **2 x 100

oOo

Être cameraman ne fait pas que du bien à sa culture, regrette Pol. Ce qu'il vise derrière son objectif ne ressemble pas à ce que sera le produit fini et après avoir passé de longues heures à filmer le matériel préliminaire à la mise en boîte de films ou de documentaires, il n'a plus trop envie de voir le résultat. Et abruti de fatigue après ses journées de travail il n'a plus trop le courage de lire non plus.

Mais il aime bien regarder des magazines de photographie. Comparer à ce qu'il a vu lui-même, ailleurs. Rêver un peu...

o

Mine de rien, il a déjà beaucoup voyagé, pour le travail et pour des raisons personnelles. Dans de nombreux pays, et vers des destinations dont il ne peut parler. Alors il n'a pas de savoir encyclopédique, non, mais il a appris plus qu'il ne croirait sur les paysages et sur les coutumes humaines de lieux et d'époques différentes.

Et il en revient à son vieux passe-temps. Ingrid devant un château rhénan c'est fait ; s'il avait plus de temps, il aimerait photographier Yoko en kimono sous un cerisier en fleur, et surtout, Mieke en costume ancien sur sa barque fleurie.


End file.
